Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to handles for handle held implements, such as broom and mops and other cleaning tools and long handled tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-component quick assembly permanent handle and method of making same.
Related Art
There exist many elongated handles for use with mops, brooms and other hand held implements. Typically, these handles are generally cylindrical and have an end adapted with a connector such as a threaded end to be received in a complementary threaded female opening of the cleaning implement.
There also exist handles which thread together to extend the length the handles. These type of interconnecting handles tend to be relatively expensive and less fixably stable. The threaded components tend to want to loosen as they are used. Multiple threaded components increases this tendency to loosen.
There are also various forms of telescoping handles, where a smaller diameter tube fits inside a larger diameter tube, which limits the places an attachment can be added—such as a clip. The telescoping handles have a means for setting the handles at a certain length. These handles are more expensive and almost always become loose over extended use.
There are many expensive multi-piece handles which when assembled, are never disassembled. The purchaser has paid for a feature he doesn't need. Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a more economical, quickly assembled and substantially fixable interconnected handle. The invention meets the desired need to improve interconnected handles.